ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Aikawa
Aikawa (愛川, Aikawa) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. She is a former student at the Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School and was one of Makunouchi Ippo's former classmates. History Part I Early Days Arc At school, Aikawa invited Ippo to the movies after class, a proposal he refused due to work, which caused an annoyed Aikawa to quickly leave after being called by another classmate. She was soon heard complaining outside of the classroom about how he refused an offer the last time and speculating about him being bullied. Part III Post-Towards a Resolution Arc Aikawa attended the class reunion at Kemuri Izakaya. She wanted to see Ippo since it been seven years since they last met. Umezawa Masahiko brought Ippo to her after he arrived. When Ippo recognized her, she was glad he remembered her. After having a beer, Aikawa told Ippo that she went to three of his matches. When Ippo asked which matches, she show him the commemorative pamphlets from them, when he fought Date Eiji, Alfredo Gonzales, and Antonio Guevara. Umezawa pointed out those were the only matches he lost, while Ippo felt embarrassed about it. Umezawa told her that those match aren't great representative of Ippo, where there was a lot of matches that Ippo won. Aikawa thought she was unlucky. After the reunion was over, Ippo decided walk with Aikawa on her way home. Along the way, she mentioned to Ippo that she was glad Ippo remembered her, but Ippo told her that she was the only girl who spoke to him in school. Aikawa thought Ippo must be popular now that he was champion, but Ippo disagreed since he spends most of his time on at the gym or his fishing boat. She remembered inviting Ippo many times in the past, but he had to work instead. When it took her a lot of courage to ask him. She asked Ippo if he had a girlfriend, but Ippo didn't answer. She told him that she was okay if he told her a lie about at least for tonight. She apologised for talking to much when ever she drinks. She told Ippo that next time, she would like to see Ippo win a match, but Ippo replied he was retired. She thought if Ippo found a reason to continue, then he might fight again. When Ippo didn't answer, Aikawa commented that she thought Ippo always had an answer. Ippo apologised for it, but she added that she dind't mean to imply he was indecisive, but he hadn't changed at all where he was always thoroughly thinking things over before giving an answer. She felt that everyone else grew up and changed, but Ippo was still the same as before, which she thought was nice. Before she left, she gave Ippo a note and mentioned she would be happy if they could meet again. Appearance Aikawa is a young woman with short brown hair with bangs that go over her forehead and black coloured eyes. She was described as "cute" by Takamura Mamoru when he saw a photo of her.Round 215, Page 10 During school she wore a female school outfit. Personality Aikawa is a social and kind individual that asked the timid Ippo to go to the movies with her and her friends. She is also the first female student willing to talk to Ippo.Round 215, Page 10 Gallery Aikawa - manga - 01.png|Aikawa's first appearance in manga Aikawa - Manga - Photo Album - 01.png|Aikawa's image in Ippo's Photo Album Aikawa - Manga - Photo Album - 02.png Trivia *Aikawa's image can be seen in Makunouchi Ippo's photo album. **Takamura Mamoru ripped her photo when he wanted to take it back with him.Round 215, Page 10 **Iimura Mari and Itagaki Nanako see her photo when they looked through Ippo's photo ablum while he was asleep after the Shimabukuro Iwao match.Round 440, Page 11 * The note that Aikawa gave Ippo, contained her e-mail address and phone number. Later, Ippo accidentally dropped the note when he catching leaves under the tree. ** According to Ippo, he never retrieved the note again ever since. But since he had only mentioned it, it had never been seen whether it's true or not. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Full Name Unknown Category:Non Boxers Category:Article stubs